Rules of Central
by starlightneko
Summary: Manga/Brotherhood centric rules in central. King Bradley has finally decided to have some regulations in Central  such as only setting paperwork on fire once a month , but chaos may still ensue as "magically" new notices appear on the board.


**I got bored and decided to do this. It's pretty much a spin-off of Supplementary Rules And Regulations, and will be written by me and my sister umbreon241, and we will take ideas from reviews. So if you have a good idea, please submit it!**

**Oh, and it's manga-centric and the first rule pretty tells you who Pride is. So I suppose I should take up a large area of the screen with spaces so I don't spoil who he is.**

**And umbreon241 wrote numbers 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, and 8, so if she scars your mind, it's her fault.**

**SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

******SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

**********SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

**************SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

******************SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

**********************SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

**SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

******SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

**********SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

**************SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

******************SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

**********************SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

**SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

******SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

**********SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

**************SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

******************SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

**********************SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

**SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

******SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

**********SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

**************SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

******************SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

**********************SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

**SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

******SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

**********SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

**************SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

******************SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

**********************SPOILER FOR PRIDE'S ****IDENTITY**** IN MANGA/BROTHERHOOD**

**************************Sorry if that was obnoxious, but being spoiled for this stuff sucks.**

Bradley looked over the bulletin board he had just put up in the middle of Central. He figured that putting up general rules would get rid of incidents like the time Roy set his paperwork on fire for a week. He tacked the first notice on the board and hoped Selim's babysitters might read it.

**1. Do not, under any circumstances, give Selim coffee.**

After an unwitting babysitter gave Pride three cups of triple espresso, he couldn't control his shadows and they ended up eating her.

The next day, several new notices appeared on the board.

**2. All female officers must wear miniskirts**

Roy was seen smiling at the board that day-at least until rule #3 was put up.

**3. All female officers must not listen to Roy Mustang when he tells them to wear miniskirts**

Roy spent the rest of the day in his Emo Corner

**4. Envy, stop transforming into girls, asking me out on a date, dumping me, and photographing my reaction**

**-Greed**

Envy responded to this by tacking up one of said photos onto the front of this notice.

**5. Black Hayate is not edible.**

Apparently doing paperwork makes a soldier very hungry.

**6. Edward is not responsible for damages caused when he is called short.**

Alphonse apparently got tired of the constant lawsuits for bodily damage.

**7. King Bradley's eye patch is not to be used as a mankini.**

The eyes of all the female officers in Central were scarred after Breda got drunk and King Bradley didn't lock up a few of his spare eye patches.

**8. Greed, don't give me watering cans for my birthday. I AM NOT A PALM TREE, DAMMIT!**

**-Envy**

Greed responded by giving him coconuts instead, and promptly bought tickets to Xing.

**9. If you're going to put on a play based on a book, please stick to the script**

**-Sheska**

After Bradley requested a play, nobody could decide what to put on, so they ended up doing Twilight with Olivia as Bella, Armstrong as Edward, and Envy as Jacob. The play ended up with Alex admitted to the hospital wing, and Envy violently protesting every time he was sent to Briggs.

**10. Just because I'm weak to water doesn't mean I'm weak to snow. SO STOP CHUCKING SNOWBALLS AT ME!**

**-Roy**

Ed and Envy had a temporary alliance to pelt Roy with snowballs to see if he was useless when snow-covered

**Thanks for reading, and review if possible. If you have an idea, we might put it in this story(and give you credit, of course)**


End file.
